


you and i from the sunny days (it will replay itself)

by wonhae



Series: i am your (girl) friend [1]
Category: GFriend (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhae/pseuds/wonhae
Summary: title from 재연 (an encore) by shinee.
i can't believe i wrote this short, messy piece of work. but um... it's been a while since i properly finish a het fic. when i have time later i'll definitely write an extension of this and everything from seokmin's pov. i need to save my head from exploding first, HAHA.
i want to thank C for persuading me into joining her team, lol, but it motivated me a lot to write more het fics later in the future. and also J for being the sweetest team leader! seriously what am i gonna do without you two ♡
readers, thank you and sorry that you just finished reading this crap, i'll write better!





	

Choi Yuna – wait, no, scratch that, she’s now _Yuju_ of the freshly debuted girl group called GFRIEND – was just making herself known by public for her appearance (tall body, long legs, slightly messy hair, nervous smile) and her talent (unique and powerful vocal technique, capability of hitting high notes, her history of participating in several singing contests and auditions, cover videos that earned her a call from her current company) after few hours of wearing mask; _Christmas in July_ , as she was told prior to her performance in King of Masked Singer.

There’s a lot going on in her head right now; from how she felt thankful for the amount of cheer she got as she walked her way to the backstage, to how she felt regretful for not doing her best yet. She reminded herself with the comment from one of the panelist earlier, _keep on improving_ , which had been her mantra for years.

She was a bit late to recognize that the camera is still turned on, so she giggled nervously while fixing her bang. “Good job! Thank you!” she told the cameraman, there were bodyguards escorting the two of them to her dress room – for her last interview on the show. Thankfully it didn’t take too long, they did it in one take to save Yuna from little embarrassment.

Coming into the room right after the cameraman left, her manager – Hyungeun – gave her a high five. “Apparently you can either stay here if you want to figure out who’s going to take the throne or go back to practice now,” he announced. “If I were you, I’d like to know if Cleopatra will be dethroned today or not.”

Yuna giggled, feeling her shoulder less tensed than before. “Just watch it on TV later!”

 

 

_“Hey! Choi Yuna!”_

_The said girl was just finished packing her bag when a certain boy with sunshine smile called her from across the classroom. Turning her head, she found Seokmin walking towards her, with his backpack unzipped properly which she pointed and frowned at. He realized his sloppiness and how Yuna hated it so he quickly closed the zip properly this time and slanged it back onto his back. His wide smile never faltered which annoyed her more, but she still liked it._

_“Let’s have a study date today! For tomorrow’s quiz!”_

_“Uh? Don’t you have practice at your company today?” Yuna blurted, recalling what he had said before about having intense practice (and impromptu broadcast) every other day._

_“I already told Soonyoung hyung so I can skip today’s practice!” he claimed almost too cheerfully. “Also, it’s been a while since we had one together, you know?”_

_Yuna blushed a little, nodding her head shyly._

_To say that they were dating would be... wrong, but they had been more than just close friends for two months and it’s not a secret for everyone in their classes, it’s a quiet normal occurrence, but unlike any other high school couples they didn’t do public display of affection so often._

_Being an idol trainee in a company with good reputation, Seokmin would like to keep his predebut history free from anything that might get twisted later, and Yuna respected that decision, mainly because she understood the hardship the older had to go through while pursuing his dream._

_So when they headed out to one of the nearest café from school, Seokmin only held Yuna’s hand until they reached the school’s gate._

 

 

Before she realized it, Yuna had been actively promoting for almost a year.

Practice kept her mind busy with how she should be able to match her dance moves with the beat. She was neither a fast learner nor black hole of the group, but of course there were times where she just lost all of her focus and she wished to sleep it away.

She skipped half of school time because of her schedule, which was inevitable anyway, but then again her school had been notably known for having idols and trainees registered there, so she felt less bad about it – although she would always worry about impromptu quizzes and upcoming exams.

A lot of things happened within almost a year and Yuna would call it an achievement – for making it so far. That stage accident, however, she never considered it as the most legendary moment of her life. People would still bring it out during interviews; the slippery stage, the shoes, the struggle, the _professionalism_.

She didn’t remember how many times she had been asked and came up with the answer, “I’m still recovering but I feel better now, thank you for your concern!” and how she had always ended her statement with a grateful smile. It came automatic now, like it’s the most casual _Yuju_ thing to say.

But in the end of the day, she’s not invincible as she thinks she is.

Yuna needed to be ready to perform in less than thirty minutes. The corridor was quiet, not many people to be seen walking around here and there, and she hissed at the sudden cramp on her leg. She had been taught how to handle the pain and yet she forgot sometimes. The only thing she remembered to do was to lean against the wall.

“Sunbaenim?”

Yuna perked up, eyes widen. She recognized that voice very well and it belonged to no other than Seokmin – he used a stage name _Dokyeom_ and promoted himself as main vocal of freshly debuted boy group called SEVENTEEN. He was just happened to walk from the end of corridor towards his waiting room until he took a closer look to the girl leaning on the wall with painful expression.

Swear to God, hearing him call her _sunbaenim_ was probably the most bizarre thing ever happened in her idol life.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to help you?” he continued, pretty much worried and already offering his hands in case she needed help walking or something. She shook her head slowly, politely rejecting his offer as she found SinB in her line of sight.

“Yah, unnie, we waited for—OH, UNNIE, ARE YOU OKAY!?” the younger exclaimed, placing Yuna’s hand around her shoulder as she escorted the older to their waiting room. She didn’t forget to bow her head to Seokmin in rush.

At this very moment, Yuna could only think of one thing.

They were so close but also so far away from each other. She wanted to reach him, to tell him that she was sorry for the rushed decision, for not letting him say something that might change her mind, something that might remind her how stupid her idea was. Now that they’re already bonded by their respected company’s rules and they have their own schedules to follow, _catching up_ with him seemed like a pipe dream.

One of these times, she wished things were simpler.

 

 

_“Seokmin! Lee Seokmin!”_

_The said boy had his earphones on, listening to Walk with Me by Lee Juck as he speed-walked downstairs, because apparently his choreographer needed him to come to studio as soon as he finished with the last exam. He was trying to pay attention to his steps until he felt someone tugging his blazer from behind._

_“Yah.” It was Yuna, with her hair tied which he didn’t get to see often. “Can we have a little talk?”_

_Seokmin nodded his head, while already being dragged back upstairs. Her class was already empty by the time they arrived._

_He only just realized few moments later about how serious Yuna seemed to be, with her stiff tone and sudden action. He watched her lowering her head little by little; somehow he had feeling that he wouldn’t like whatever comes after this. His guts were always right and he wished, for now, it was wrong._

_“Our CEO just announced our debut and it’s in less than two months...”_

_“Then?” he asked, tilting his head._

_“You know, maybe my schedules later will take away my time to study and such, which means I won’t see you often. So... let’s end this. Whatever is this.” As much as she hated it, Yuna really sounded bitter, and of course Seokmin noticed it. “We can still be friends, though, although I won’t be able to catch up on you most of the time.”_

_“But—”_

_“Good luck with school. I will still look forward to your debut, so let’s meet on music shows later.” She bowed deeply before leaving him alone and confused in class._

 

 

Their meetings were unavoidable when they were invited to perform at the same places and sometimes Yuna caught herself being a little anxious when she saw Seokmin around, but later she would be distracted by Yewon asking her to fix her clothes or Sojung needing her help with occasional fan support or the other three to join their circle of fun.

Then, graduation happened.

Yuna looked at the camera panned at her as soon as she entered her classroom and gave them a notably awkward smile. She had knew about idols graduated from this particular school would always be featured in any news portal that day and she wasn’t exactly ready to be one, if she were to be honest. Then again, she’s a public figure by now and everyone was going to pay attention to whatever she did and said.

She greeted her homeroom teacher and gave her a hug, thanking her for taking care of her even when she was too busy skipping some days of school because of her job. It didn’t make sense to Yuna, however, when she was crowned as the best student in class – simply because she didn’t think she did that well during exams few months ago. Was it perhaps because of her success as a GFRIEND member?

Her classmate, Seokmin, came not too long after she received the warm greeting from her teacher. Startled, she was frozen for a while and finally greeted him with her most awkward smile plastered on her face. As much as she wanted to avoid her feelings taking over her mind, it was proved to be harder than she thought. Pretty sure the whole nation had already seen the pictures of them.

For the rest of ceremony, Yuna still couldn’t still stop herself from feeling nervous, and resorted to look at SinB and Yewon when she went to the stage. Turning her head to the side, she found Eunha sending him a wide smile before the MC asked them to pay attention to the camera.

 

 

Some people would be surprised at how Yuna was actually close to Jeonghan, but if you looked into their _oppa-dongsaeng_ relationship, it’s not all that surprising. Other than sharing the same birthdate (“I guess I can say that we’re... Angel line!”) they also shared affection for the same person. Jeonghan knew this. For that reason alone, he was willing to be mediator between her and Seokmin.

By being mediator, he was able to convince Yuna to take a little break from practice and meet him casually at his favorite café. Although much to her surprise, it wasn’t Jeonghan whom she met.

“Yuj—”

“Dokyeom-sshi.” Yuna stiffened. They both stared at each other awkwardly until Seokmin broke the eye contact, seated in front of her.

“I can sit here, right...”

“Yes. Ah... did Jeonghan oppa bring you here?”

“Yeah.”

“You dressed too neat for practice—”

“Ah! I just came back from a meeting and Jeonghan hyung called me to get coffee specifically from this cafe.”

Yuna could only nod her head repeatedly. It was an awkward situation for both of them. Except for occasional greeting backstage, they’d never had a chance to strip down from their stage persona and just be themselves again. Perhaps it was the right time to do so.

“I need to be straightforward with you.” Putting down her cup, Yuna tried to look at Seokmin in the eyes. “I didn’t know how you perceived my feelings before, but all I knew was that I always liked it every time we hung out, getting to know each other more. Now that I’m older, I can tell you now that I’ve always liked you, even though we cut ties... I’m sorry about that.”

Seokmin waited for her to say anything else, chin rested on his palm and face remained expressionless. It was quite dumb for Yuna to even think about how she enjoyed this sight, after being used to see it only on pictures taken by his fans. Even so, she could notice how much weight he managed to lose.

“I’ve always wanted to apologize for my mistakes and hoped if we could start over – no, wait a minute.” Yuna was stunned for a while, suddenly unable to form any words she’d always wanted to say. “If we could, you know, start being comfortable with each other from now on. As friends, of course, even when I just told you about my feelings...”

They went silent for a while, not minding the occasional stare directed at any of them. The first person to break the silence was Seokmin, standing up as if he’s going to leave soon.

“Hm. Give me some time to think about it. Until then, sunbaenim.” He politely bowed and made his way to the door.

This time, he left her alone. She could feel her heart aching already.

 

 

For the first time after a long time, Yuna was able to shower at night without being rushed to finish quickly. It felt good to let the stress from the whole day washed away. Also for the first time after a while, Yuna had a heart-to-heart talk with Sojung and Eunha in the kitchen, while the other had gone.

Seeing how Sojung opened up about her insecurity as leader of the group, Yuna just wanted to give her a lot of reassurance. None of anything happened recently were the leader’s fault, she should stop blaming herself.

“Don’t say that,” Yuna paused, taking a look at how flustered Eunha was with Sojung’s statement earlier. “You take a good care of us, five of us, both as leader and eldest unnie. No one is flawless, but we wouldn’t ask for another person to lead us in this group because you fit in just right with us.”

Yuna gave the eldest time to calm down, squeezing her hands tight, before the little girl beside her broke the silence.

She had known Eunha’s feeling towards their senior for a while because she always managed to notice the way the elder reacted whenever his name was mentioned, as well as the few times they were jamming to his group’s song, Eunha’s expression would brighten up during Jimin’s part. Yuna’s only concern was that she didn’t want Eunha to end up being trapped in uncertainty like her.

“If Jimin sunbaenim doesn’t accept your feelings, then, we will help you move on and well, if he does, then you will have time to worry about the next step to make then. You can’t keep them to yourself indefinitely, or you will break down, Eunbi.” She totally sounded like she was pleading, but it was for her own good.

“If this can make you feel better – or maybe motivated,” Yuna blurted, both her hands reaching Eunha’s shoulders this time. “I confessed to Seokmin the other day.”

“You did!?” Sojung and Eunha half-shouted almost in unison, although not enough to wake Yewon – whom she shared her bedroom with – up. Yuna mentally reminded herself to check up on her again before her (late) bedtime later.

To that, the youngest of three could only nod, letting out a long sigh afterwards. “I mean, you two know how we were best friends in high school but then we just stopped talking when we debuted, even when we’re classmates for the last year of school.”

Eunha remained silent, somehow reminded by how flustered Yuna was to see Seokmin back then during their graduation, which was unusual considering how close – or so the others said – they were before, while Sojung tried to keep her composure and gave the younger a concerned look.

“But I just... we were both trainees and even back then I couldn’t say that I liked him so I tried to let him go, but _absence make the heart grow fonder_ , you know?” she paused, her eyes already stinging. Although she promised herself not to be a crybaby, there’s always some instance where she ended up breaking the promise over and over again. “Even though he didn’t exactly move far away from here, I know. When we finally met again, I told him exactly about how I feel towards him, and he said that he needed time to think about it. That... that was also what I did when I let him go, so it’s like karma—”

“... biting you back. I get it.” Eunha announced. 

“Yeah.”

“I think, if he said he needed time, he really meant it.” Sojung said, followed with it was a nod from Eunha. “From what I’ve seen—” _and heard, courtesy of Seungcheol_ , “—he has feelings for you, too, Yuna-yah.”

To be honest, Yuna had heard that from Jeonghan too, from the text he sent her few weeks back. It was pretty much what kept her from thinking the opposite, the worst scenario. But then again, it had been more than a year, and so many thing could change within that range of time.

“Otherwise, we still have each other,” Eunha chirped in, trying to brighten up the mood, which was seemingly working. “Whether or not Jimin oppa will accept my feelings, I promise I won’t leave you alone until you feel truly happy.” Yuna tugged a smile while receiving a hug from the little one.

The eldest flashed the younger two a small smile. “If I can say something to you two... being an idol, I know it’s hard to maintain a relationship with everyone else outside our group, especially with someone we genuinely like, but we’ll eventually find a way to overcome the obstacle, as long as you trust and understand each other. I know you two can do that.”

Yuna let out another long sigh. Maybe she really needed to prepare for the worst.

 

 

Perhaps Yuna didn’t need to wait too long for her answer to come. She was getting comfortable inside the van, trying to fall asleep after spending the night before fully awake because of rehearsal, when she got a text from Seokmin.

_Let’s meet when you’re done with schedule. You know the mini market near Han River, right?_

She sent him a short Yes! with a smile emoji before she literally passed out for the entire ride to the dorm.

It was almost 10 p.m. when Yuna announced that she was on her way to Han River by herself, after convincing her managers that she needed a little time for herself although she told the truth only to the members – Yerin especially gave her a light peck on her cheek before she left. When she arrived, Seokmin had already waited outside the mini market, preparing two cups of ramyun for them.

“Hi!” Yuna realized how awkward she sounded just now. “How long... have you waited?”

“Only a little! I sort of skipped today’s practice for our upcoming Asia tour, but that’s fine.” Seokmin chuckled, eyes focused on the ramyun cups as he poured the seasonings onto them. “Do you remember how we used to have these before we separated ways after our study date?” He later asked, turning his head to look at the girl nodding her head. “I will remind you how delicious these ramyun are when I prepare them myself!”

Once they’re seated on the bench not too far from the market, Yuna tried to avoid eye contact with Seokmin, digging in her ramyun cup on purpose. As much as she hoped that her feeling would be returned, she believed that she had prepared for the worst possibility.

“I like you.” Seokmin said, way too casually.

“What?”

“I said I like you, stupid.” Normally, Yuna would be so offended if someone called her stupid, but at that moment she was too flustered to give a proper reaction at all.

“To be honest... I liked you a lot and I’ve always wanted to make it official with you, but, uh... you know how strict my company is. I could understand why you’d want to stop whatever it was so I didn’t stop you back then, even though I wanted to.” Seokmin explained, looking up the clear sky. “As time passed, we met often backstage. I saw you being close to Jeonghan hyung, so I thought you’ve moved on, but then he dropped the bomb on me.” He let out an awkward laugh, remembering how stupid of him to assume things like that. “I could’ve asked you to be my girlfriend when you confessed to me, but I had to think about future possibilities. Then I came to realization that they don’t matter.”

“Why is that so...”

“Because I love you, and I think the whole world will agree with me that we look cute together as couple.” He grinned widely.

Lowering her head, Yuna blushed like crazy at the statement.

“I think so, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from 재연 (an encore) by shinee.
> 
> i can't believe i wrote this short, messy piece of work. but um... it's been a while since i properly finish a het fic. when i have time later i'll definitely write an extension of this and everything from seokmin's pov. i need to save my head from exploding first, HAHA.
> 
> i want to thank C for persuading me into joining her team, lol, but it motivated me a lot to write more het fics later in the future. and also J for being the sweetest team leader! seriously what am i gonna do without you two ♡
> 
> readers, thank you and sorry that you just finished reading this crap, i'll write better!


End file.
